What? A baby?
by PercyJacksonRocks09
Summary: The camp is being attacked and nobody knows why. Annabeth thinks she might have the answer. She's Pregnant! And the child is the most powerful thing next to gods. How will percy and her raise a godly child? Much better than it sounds. My first story!
1. Chapter 1 Morning Sickness

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up with a sudden urge to unhave dinner. I ripped off the cover on top of me and sprinted for the bathroom.

I raced to the bathroom and pulled up the toilet seat. I'm sure you can guess what I did.

Gross I said to myself quietly I don't remember having pizza yesterday... Oh yeah I did with seaweed brain.

Interrupting my thoughts there was a knock on my bathroom door.

" Hey Annabeth you okay?" I recognized the voice it was my half sister Elisabeth.

" Yeah I'm fine, just not feeling very good. But there's a bug going around camp so I'm not worried. " I replied back. I really did believe that. Too bad it wasn't true. But that's another story.

" Remember we've got training. Chiron said that we also have a game of capture the flag after lunch. " She said. And with that I heard footsteps as she left the cabin.

I shut the toilet and flushed. I looked at myself in the mirror. Oh my god I thought look at these bags and my hair is a mess. I opened up the bathroom door to find that everyone had already woken up and left to breakfast.

Gods I still have to get ready. I rummaged through my clothes to find my camp T-shirt and high waisted shorts. I felt the urge to vomit again and...I did. After that I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a pony tail after a lot of screaming about brushing out the knots in my hair. I changed and went out to breakfast.

Nobody was eating they were all gathered around camp leader Chiron. I spotted my boyfriend in his camp T-shirt. His black hair a mess as always.

Everyone looked very concerned. I wondered why. Did I miss when they blew the breakfast horn when I was screaming my eyeballs out while brushing my hair.

I jogged over to Percy.

I kissed him on the cheek. He hugged my around my waist.

" What's going on seaweed brain? "

" The Camps under attack. "

My mouth dropped down. " Just listen wise girl "

" It brings me great sadness to deliver the news that we are under attack. We do not know who is causing this attack. But we will be prepared. We will set up station and night shifts as well...

I didn't hear the rest because I ran off to go unhave whatever was left in my stomach.

I stopped running to see my swollen ankles. This isn't good I thought. But I kept running after that wincing in pain.

~~~~~~ After lunch~~~~~~~

I was searching up my symptoms on my computer because I had told Chiron I wasn't feeling well so he told me I'd be on shift B with Percy tomorrow.

Percy had come to check up on me and make sure I was okay a few times.

I searched it up and had a minor heart attack when I saw what most of the searches came up with

_How to deal with your pregnant wife'ssymptom _

_Tired, Naseau and Swollen ankles? Here's how to deal with pregnancy_

Almost everyone of these searches had to do with pregnancy. Was this even possible? Well there was that one night but... I couldn't be...

Someone knocked on my door. I jumped and shut the computer I was still I'm shock. I opened up it was percy.

"Hey seaweed brain" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Hey how you feeling."

" Not so good actually I think I might be... "

My thoughts were interrupted when a loud boom erupted from the camp and everyone started screaming

**Sorry for Cliffy but should baby be boy or girl**


	2. Chapter 2 Battles and Uh Oh

Sorry I updated so fast I was really feeling creative.

Disclaimer I do own PJO I wish

Make sure to review boy or girl? And I need namessss ILYGSM 3

Nobody's POV

(Takes place on Olympus)

" Horifying to think that my daughter is pregnant with a child with the same DNA as that sea serpent. And to think that child could've picked up my intelligence." Athena scoffed.

She slammed her fist on the chair. Posiedon shot her a dirty look

" No matter the child must be disposed of for...other reasons." Zeus motioned at Posiedon. He nodded back.

" Do you really think we should unleashed another Minotaur on them? Isn't that just a bit harsh?" Aphrodite mentioned. She was quite bipolar, yesterday she was screaming " The Child Must Perish"

Zeus rolled his eyes.

" No this baby must be killed born or unborn or it could unleash hell on us like your son. Think of the prophecy Zeus. We better bring her here now while she doesn't know she has the most powerful child inside of her or that she's pregnant for that matter. She can continue her life as it is." Athena practically yelled.

Zeus furrowed his brow at the thought of the prophecy.

"We just need the minotaur to bring her up to Olympus where Apollo" he motioned at Apollo " Can take care of it."

Artemis butted into the conversation.

" You can't just kill an unborn child I won't let you"

Athea got up from her chair and straightened her breast plate and helmet.

" The prophecy foretells an awful future because of this child and you can't stop it, unless we get rid of the little slimy beast."

Zeus slammed his hand down on his chair so hard the room rattled.

" ENOUGH THE CHILD WILL BE DISPOSED OF AND THATS FINAL. The Minotaur has already been sent."

With that he stormed out of the throne room.

Athena eyed Posiedon

" This is all your fault for breaking the rules and havering that that thing you call percy."

~~~~Back at camp~~~~~

Annabeth's POV

I rushed off with percy only to find 2 Minotaurs attacking the camp and one was attacking the Ares campers. There was a camper handing out emergency swords and weaponry to the campers.

My hand reached for a sword and breastplate. I helped percy put on his armor and grab his sword. It might've been crooked but we didn't have much time. The 2nd Minotaur caught my eye and looked at me. It knocked over the set of campers that were holding it off.

It charged at me and I rolled and dodged it. Percy stabbed its leg and it focused its attention on him. With a mighty kick of its hoove it knocked out my boyfriend.

" PERCY! " I yelled but I couldn't check on my unconscious boyfriend. I was too busy battling for my life.

I rolled under it and stabbed it in the back. It bellowed in rage and throughout me off it's back. It grabbed me by my waist.

I screamed as loud as I could. Suddenly my waist was let go of and the Minotaur was on the floor.

I looked over at Elisabeth. She'd stabbed the Minotaur in the back completely through. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out from underneath it.

We carried Percy off to the infirmary when we saw that the other Minotaur had been dealt with.

One of the Apollo campers addressed my wounds and she offered to give me a check up. She checked my up and turned pale.

" Uhhhhh Annabeth... I think your pregant."

I turned pale for sure

"Is it positive?"

" Well you've got the swollen ankles and any morning sickness?"

I nodded.

" Also your belly button is glowing and that usually means a demigod is pregnant."

Of course how could I miss that. I was really pregnant.

" What was that?" Percy said completely pale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys thanks for reviews Ily and I hope your enjoying my stories though I need a few names leave me some ideas.**

**Disclaimer I do not own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV**

" What was that " Percy said his face pale.

I practically threw up. But not because of the morning sickness. I wanted to tell him a different way and especially not right now because, Hell I just found out and they put me on the spot like that?

Thankfully the Apollo campers who later I found was named Grace, butted in and ran over to Percy.

" Shhh Percy don't worry you're dreaming. Go back to sleep." She said softly. She tapped his head in a series of tapping and motions and he fell asleep.

" That should hold him off for a few hours. But you'll have to tell him at some point. I think you should tell Chiron right now thought. He's under a lot of pressure but it's better to tell him now. You know so they can protect you."

" I don't know I just found out myself. How many weeks along am I? Can you estimate? " I asked because when I tell Percy and Chiron, I wanted to know.

" Hmm " she took out some cup and said " Go to your...business." I nodded and went.

I brought back the cup she put on some gloves and grabbed to cup pouring the liquid into a vile next to my cot.

She pulled out a blue liquid and poured it in the same vile. The vile turned a bright pink.

" Just as I suspected. Around 1 1/2 months."

" How do you know?"

" Well by the color of course. It tells what month. Complicated bit understandable." Grace responded.

I nodded and thanked her for her help. She had said Percy was going to wake up in a few hours so I had some time to think. I looked down and my belly and thought Damn why now? We are 17 how in the hell are we gonna do this? But one things for sure. I'm going to keep you safe.

**At Olympus**

**Nobodys POV**

Athena roared with anger.

" This is worse than I thought. Now not only did the Minotaur fail, now she knows about the child." She slammed her fists and the table.

Zeus rolled his eyes. He had his own plan if the one before failed. Athena just wouldn't shut up enough so he could tell them. The child was a threat everyone knew. He/ she had to be taken care of. But now that she knew they would wait until the child was born to take it. But, they would continue unleashing hell on the camp. Just I'm case they could catch her faster which he doubted seeing that the camp defeated the Minotaurs.

" Silence" he spoke. His blue eyes brighter than ever.

" We will continue the pursuit of Annabeth with more monsters. And if that fails, then I will kill that baby or creature myself."

With that the meeting was adjourned.

**Annabeth's POV **

I had to tell Percy. I wanted him to be with me when I told Chiron. So I walked off to the infirmary, stopping by to help a few wounded campers.

My eyes glanced around the room and I saw Percy. I ran over to my boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

" Oh hell no you better not do this to me again. Thank goodness your okay." I said practically crying. I hadn't noticed but he had a big bandage wrapped around his head from where the man/bull kicked him.

He looked frazzled.

" Annabeth, I had this weird dream that you were pregnant."

I froze finally I blurted out

" That was no dream I really am " I said holding up my shirt so he could so the ever so faint glow of my belly button.

Before he could say anything I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. Ik Ik This girl uploads everyday. Well I'm uploading today because I won't be able to for the next 3 days. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Voting on namesbegins today**

**GIRLS Avylan, Silena, Serena, Zoey, Julia**

**BOYS Damian, Derek, PercyII, Lucas, and Clayton.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I pulled away from his perfectly swollen pink lips. I placed my hand on his forhead as he processed the information. He lifted his hand from the side of the bed where it had been hanging as if it was over a cliff. He placed his hand on my belly and whispered.

" Thank you gods for our little miracle. It sure as hell won't be easy but easy is no fun"

I laughed a little bit as a ran my fingers through his messy black hair. Leave it to percy to be injured with a good sense of humor.

" So your not mad?" I said just making sure that I wasn't dreaming.

He grabbed my hand slowly and softly.

" Of course not this is our baby and I will stop at nothing to protect you both." He said trying not to fall back asleep. One of the campers came over and asked me to leave so he could rest. They told me he could leave later. I nodded and decided I'd tell Chiron alone. He should know and at this point I didn't know what to do.

I trotted back to my cabin and grabbed my invisible hat so nobody could see me because I was a little embarrassed. As I peeked out the door I could see Shift C lining up in front of the camp with swords and armour. I wanted to be out there but I had more important things to do.

I ran my pale fingers through my hair and placed it up in a pony tail. I then slipped on my hat and made my way to the big house.

Slowly I brought myself to knock on the door. Chiron opened up confused

" Hello?"

" Psst it's me Chiron " I whispered.

" Annabeth what brings you here and why are you invisible? " he said opening up the door.

I walked into the room and as soon as I heard him shut the door I took off my hat.

" I have to confess something"

" What is it " Chiron said running his hands through his hair and not really paying attention at all.

He will sure pay attention when I tell him I thought. I twiddled my thumbs and slowly I dont know how but I was able to croak out the words.

" I'm pregnant"

Chiron laughed

" Oh Annabeth your hilarious. What do you really need to tell me."

My face stayed serious. I wanted him to understand that I wasn't joking. I pulled up my shirt just enough to see my belly button glowing faintly.

" I wasn't joking " I said.

His eyes bulged out of his head so wide I thought they were gonna fall out of his head.

" The prophecy" he whispered gravely. He whipped around.

" Come back as soon as possible with Percy. I must show you both something. I'm assuming that he's the father right?"

She nodded rubbing her belly. All this was making her very nervous.

" Annabeth, this child is very dangerous and incrediblly powerful."he said. This didn't sound good at all.

~~~Later on at camp~~~~

I was sitting in Percy's lap in his cabin. I ran my fingers on his stubble.

" Oh Percy," I said tearing up " What are we going to do."

He embraced me tightly and said

" Listen Wise Girl, I'm not ever going to leave you. You are my one and only. Well you and the baby. But I will protect you both"

" Thank you Percy" I said burying my face in his chest.

" I love you" he whispered into my ear.

" I love you too " I sniffled "Lets go see Chiron now about that Prophecy"

**R&R**


End file.
